


Please Wear Your Pants

by WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 2002 babies, I forget they're so young, I know it says lack of pants but he's wearing shorts, Junho can't stop staring, Junho is an awkward child but he is my favourite child, M/M, Minhee's legs are so pretty wtf, Seungwoo is there just because, Staring, This is a PG household, o o f Minhee is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon/pseuds/WhippedLikeCreamForJuFuckingHaknyeon
Summary: Junho is satisfied with his roommates.They leave him to his own thing and are considerate enough to use headphones.What he’s not satisfied with is Minhee’s lack of pants.





	Please Wear Your Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, I can't write and idk why I think these 2 are cute together, so deal with this short, shitty one-pager.

Junho is satisfied with his roommates.

They leave him to his own thing and are considerate enough to use headphones.

What he’s not satisfied with is Minhee’s lack of pants.

Junho isn’t a pervert by any means but Minhee’s legs are long, slender and curving - practically commanding his gaze.

The blonde likes to stretch his legs out, letting them swing over the edge of his bed, subtle musculature catching in the afternoon light.

It's such a regular occurrence that Junho doesn’t know how to ask him to stop without it being weird. And he definitely doesn’t know why he thought talking to Yohan about it was a good idea in any way… because Seungwoo is in his room asking Minhee to,

“Please wear your pants.”

Junho about implodes when Minhee pulls his shirt up by the hem, “I’m wearing shorts though.”

Minhee _is_ wearing shorts. A tiny black pair of running shorts, his shirt lifting just enough to expose his flat abdomen.

Oh, how Junho wishes Minhee wasn’t so damn eye-catchingly, mouth-wateringly attractive.

Seungwoo turns right to Junho, a sympathetic knowing in his expression. The younger doesn’t let himself be shaken, turning away, Minhee’s legs striking even in his peripheral.

“Why?” Minhee asks, confused, blinking at the elder.

Seungwoo sighs, smiling “I just heard you were going naked around the dorm. But it’s fine.”

“Does it bother you?” Minhee lifts his shirt higher with a childish face, Seungwoo shaking his head.

“Please wear your clothes properly.”

Minhee turns right to Junho, “It doesn’t bother you, right?”

Holy shit. He’s literally half-naked and is wearing such an innocent, wide-eyed face.

_Damn you Kang Minhee_.

Junho looks to his lap, hair blanketing his eyes, shaking his head just enough.

Minhee - _finally_ \- drops his shirt, huffing at the lack of response, “Okay, _Seungwoo_. I’ll wear my shirt.”

The twitch in the elder’s brow is a sight to behold, “Minhee-yah...”

“Yeah, _hyung_?”

Junho’s heart flips at the younger’s taunting as Seungwoo sighs aloud, shoulders falling, “Please just wear your clothes properly.”

Minhee smiles, sunshine that he is and the brunette no longer knows whether the colour of his cheeks hide his disposition... Said boy continues to grin like a cat, stretching his legs out long in Junho's direction.

"You don't really want me to put on pants though, do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this was terrible but I never finish stuff so... meh. 
> 
> Fighting^^


End file.
